


double your pleasure, double your fun

by leiascully



Series: There Will Be Other Dances [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doppelganger, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, it's <i>that</i> sort of birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	double your pleasure, double your fun

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: I'm (not) sorry, Doublemint Gum. This one's for the blank square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card and for the [Guns & Curls Ficathon](http://spoiler-song.livejournal.com/204957.html). If you are not interested in threesomes and double penetration, please scroll right past this one. I was trying to get out of my box and it was an interesting exercise. Thanks to [**coffeesuperhero**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/coffeesuperhero/) for reading.  
>  Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

River sashays out of her cell and into the TARDIS. "Ah," she says, stopping just inside the doors, a smile breaking over her face, "it's _that_ sort of birthday. Hello, Doctors."

"Hello, River," they say in stereo. They're both lounging smugly over the railing in the control room, and she really can't tell the flesh Doctor from the Flesh Doctor.

"Uncanny, the Flesh," she says, kissing each one on the cheek. "Has the other you been stabilized, my love, or am I going to have an interesting experience at an inopportune moment?"

"Should be fine," says the Doctor.

"I don't mind staying behind," the ganger Doctor says, smoothing his hand down River's back. "Just in case." He leans in over her shoulder to kiss her ear, and she leans back against his chest, reaching out for the Doctor.

"Don't take all night, boys," she tells them, winking. "They don't like it when I stay out too long."

The Doctor smirks and comes close enough for her to grab his shirt and tug him flush against her. Pinned between two Doctors: oh yes, she could get used to this. Oh, yes indeed.

Half an hour later, she's on her hands and knees, the Doctor's prick hot and smooth in her mouth and the ganger Doctor thrusting into her, his hands tight around her hips. They should have thought of this years ago, though it probably violates some sort of Time Lord code of non-duplication. It's hard to feel alone in the universe when there are copies of you out shagging your girlfriend. She has the feeling the Stormcage guards wouldn't be terribly enthused about allowing her conjugal visits anyway, unless perhaps they were allowed to watch.

But this, this is bliss. They have so little time together; she's always wished she could touch more of him at once, take more of him at once. She loves him in her mouth, loves the feel and smell and taste of him, loves the pressure at the back of her throat and the challenge of making his eyes roll back in his head and his fingers tangle in her hair. But she always wants him inside her too, filling her cunt until she could cry out at the glory of it, their hips rocking together in urgent rhythm. She can never be close enough to him. If she could shed her skin and nock their bones together, she wouldn't be close enough to him. But it's good, so good right now, just enough of his skin touching hers to drive her wild.

She curls her tongue over the head of his prick and grinds her ass into his hips. More and more and more she wants and it's almost a shame when he grunts and his fingers tighten in her hair and he comes in her mouth. She swallows, taking his prick down her throat one last time, her lips firm around him so that she can release him as slowly as she wants. She doesn't want to let go; she wants to hold him in her, to feel him thrusting into her mouth and her cunt at the same time, but the ganger Doctor is thrusting faster now and she can't quite catch her breath. She opens her mouth, and the Doctor kneels in front of her. He kisses her, his hands running all over her back and her shoulders and her trembling arms, murmuring to her but the words are too low for her to catch, with the blood pounding in her ears and her breath too loud and the light too bright and her body too small to contain this much pleasure, this much joy, this much life.

When she comes fully back to her senses, she's lying in bed in the shelter of their arms. They don't touch each other much, but they can't keep their hands off her. She stretches languidly, happily, turning her face up for a kiss from one and then the other. The Doctor caresses her breasts; the ganger Doctor is stroking her back with one hand and her ass with the other, teasing her with his fingers, which are slick and warm against her skin.

"Are you sure it can't be my birthday every day?" she asks.

"May I remind you for the hundredth time that this is a time machine?" says the Doctor.

"Theoretically it could be your birthday until the end of time," says the ganger Doctor.

"Whatever I did to deserve this, it must have been very good," River says thoughtfully, sliding her hand down the Doctor's hip. "And I can only imagine it's going to get better."

"We hope so," says the Doctor.

"We have proven fairly successful at getting you off in the past," says the ganger Doctor, "and thanks for those memories, by the way."

"Too right," the Doctor says.

"Two is just right," River says smugly. She reaches down to wrap her fingers around his erection. "That was quick, sweetie."

"Two hearts," says the Doctor.

"No waiting," finishes the ganger Doctor.

She groans. "How many years have you been waiting to use that line?"

"After the pun you made, you've got nothing to say," the Doctor tells her, pretending to be hurt.

"It was rather awful," says the ganger Doctor into the nape of her neck as he kisses her. "But accurate, that can't be denied." His fingers dip carefully into her and she can't keep her back from arching, which suits the Doctor just fine, because it cants her hips at just the right angle for him to pull her leg over his hip and slip inside her.

"Oh, yes, _please_ ," she says.

"I think she likes it," says the Doctor over her shoulder to the ganger Doctor.

"How could she help it?" the ganger Doctor asks.

"Oh, stop congratulating yourself and kiss me, you daft man," River says, and wraps her hand around his head. She _needs_ his mouth, needs to touch him everywhere. She feels so full of him, with the Doctor deep in her cunt and the ganger Doctor pushing the tip of one finger gently but surely into her ass, his prick nudging the backs of her thighs. She's not sure what the ganger Doctor is using, but his finger slides smoothly and slowly into her. She feels stretched, but it doesn't hurt.

"Comfortable?" the ganger Doctor whispers.

"Keep going," she tells him.

"That's my River," the ganger Doctor says fondly.

"Adventuresome," the Doctor agrees, kissing her again.

The Doctors move in an easy coordinated rhythm and she's helpless between them, pinned by pleasure and the pressure of their bodies. She moans and kisses the Doctor desperately, turns her head to kiss the ganger Doctor, turns back and just keeps moving between them, her hands grasping whatever she can find, her nails scratching them but neither of them seem to care. The ganger Doctor slides another finger into her and the Doctor thrusts and god, she hopes they never stop, she wants to feel like this forever. She wants to feel this full and this wanted, she wants the friction of their skin and the thudding of their hearts. The thrust of the Doctor's prick inside her and the ganger Doctor's fingers and the insistent nudging of the ganger Doctor's prick between her thighs is perfect. She tries to squeeze her legs around him and he groans and pushes his fingers deeper. She makes desperate, half-strangled noises into their mouths.

"Come on, River," whispers the Doctor, and the ganger Doctor picks it up too, so whichever mouth she's not kissing is urging her onward. She's completely overwhelmed, strung out on bliss and nearly too sensitive now, too connected to them. She can no longer tell where she ends and they begin. They're shaking, holding back, and she's shaking, barely holding on to the part of her that's _River_ , caught up in the part of her that's _need_ , and they want her so much and she's so full and safe and wild and alive in their arms that she comes with a shriek, her whole body jolting, held in place on the bed only by the pressure of their bodies.

"Ahhh, ahh," says the ganger Doctor, shivering behind her as she lays collapsed and panting against his body, pinned by their fingers and their pricks.

"Yes," the Doctor agrees, and they both come, thrusting hard, surprising her with an aftershock of orgasm that rolls through her and leaves her sprawled in the bed, her arms and legs flung over them with abandon. Slowly, slowly they pull out and ease away to let her lie flat, the three of them a tapestry of interwoven limbs and sweaty skin.

"An interesting side effect," the Doctor says.

"Previously unresearched," the ganger Doctor agrees. "Near enough to simultaneous."

"You were both fucking the same woman," River points out. "That might have had something to do with it. I know how my screaming turns you on."

"She has a point," says the ganger Doctor to the Doctor.

"Further research necessary," concludes the Doctor.

"That's what I like to hear," River purrs. She's sticky and sweaty and rather sore and much too tired to care about any of it.

"Happy birthday, my love," the Doctor says sleepily.

"Here's to many more," adds the ganger Doctor.

"Hear hear," says the Doctor. He and the ganger Doctor are both trying to wrestle one of the blankets out from under them and failing miserably - an equal and opposite force, she thinks, and they'll have to learn to work together. She smiles to herself at that. Yes, they work together _very_ well.

"Thank you, sweetie." She forces herself out of bed. A quick wash, then she'll show them, as she often does, why it's much more efficient to do things her way (this time with blankets rather than TARDIS controls - she can't believe he's been flying the old girl all these years and never bothered to ask what the rotary telephone dial was for), and how glad she is that he came for her, all those years ago. Later, she'll go back to the Stormcage and serve her time. She'll make nice and she'll write in her diary and she'll dream of this night.

"Happy birthday indeed," she says to herself, and spares a fond glance at the two long bodies in her bed before she stumbles into the head.


End file.
